


Goodbye For Now

by Drizzerey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Goodbyes, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pre-Recall, pre-dragons, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drizzerey/pseuds/Drizzerey
Summary: Neither of them want to say goodbye, but they both have things they need to do. So it is with a bittersweet bid of farewell they go their separate ways.





	Goodbye For Now

This was where they would part. Hanzo tried to tell himself it was going to end this way from the very beginning, and yet he could not help the gut wrenching feeling of the loss even before they said their goodbyes. "Well I reckon, I've stirred up enough trouble round ere'. Where you off to archer?" McCree turned to him, newly lit cigar briefly lighting the features of his face, features Hanzo would never admit that he spent many hours memorizing.

  
"It is time I revisit my home. I must honor my brother. It is the least I could do after what I've done... " Hanzo sighed swallowing the drawn out lecture to himself. He had said it many times, even if he didn't say it to McCree before, the man knew he had his own demons to face just the same.

  
"You know," Jesse started taking a generous drag from his cigarillo. "you ever find yerself in need of a gunslinger or a drinkin' buddy," He stepped closer, his hat shielding them both now from the rising sun. "you can always call on me."

Hanzo smiled softly, finally looking at McCree. "I will hold you to that."

  
Neither of them moved away, in fact Hanzo swore McCree moved in, and perhaps Hanzo leaned in a little himself. The fabric of Jesse's red serape brushing against his skin teasing him with the promise of warmth. "I'd sure like ta kiss ya before I go." McCree's voice was deeper then it was a second ago and a shiver ran up Hanzo's spine.

  
"Then do it." Hanzo refused to admit he was too eager, but the second their lips connected he didn't care anymore. All he cared about was how soft Jesse's lips were on his, they were chapped and their beards chafed, but suddenly he was warm in the morning air. The feeling of falling making him grip at the taller man's shoulder to keep steady.

  
Hanzo was not too proud to admit it was the best kiss he had ever received and that he was a second from either demanding the man go with him, or following McCree to hitch a ride on the next train.

  
That second before Jesse gently pulled away giving a grin as he brushed Hanzo's traitorous bang behind his ear. "I'll miss you sugar." When he stepped back Hanzo immediately felt the cold and wanted to reach and pull him back, that horrible feeling in his gut nearly driving him to. But he was a Shimada and they both had different paths to take.

  
"Until next time, sayōnara." Hanzo said, his voice stronger then he felt as he watch Jesse back to the edge of the overpass.

  
"Count on it." Jesse tipped his hat and stepped off catching the rushing train as it appeared, Hanzo walked over and caught McCree grabbing a railing with his metal hand and holding his hat with the other, red serape flapping with the rush of wind like a flag in a storm. Just like that he was gone.

  
Hanzo watched from the overpass until the train was well out of sight, and the sun had risen fully over the desert. His heart wrenched painfully in his chest desperately pleading that this was not the last time he would see him. Scoffing at himself he locked away those feelings. They were not necessary at this time. If he truly desired he could hunt down the cowboy.

  
A smirk split his lips, perhaps he would do so after he had finished his business in Japan. His smile fled as he thought about the coming months. It was going to be long and tiresome, he might need to track McCree to recover from it. That drink already sounded far too tempting and he had yet to get started on his mission.

  
Hopefully Jesse will be available, otherwise he will have to apologize for imposing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thing I wrote because of this image http://jamzenn.tumblr.com/post/166197092667/dear-fellow-traveler-under-the-moon-i-saw-you by Jamzenn. It was just so beautiful I was inspired to write this short. I thought it turned out nice. No one proofed it(didn't wanna bother em for a simple short)
> 
> I'm sure it was obvious but this is before the recall and dragons short and of course McCree's comic.


End file.
